


If It Never Happened

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: If the Prom bashing never happened, how it would change Brian and Justin's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“We gave them a prom they’ll never forget,” Brian said while wrapping the silk scarf around Justin’s neck and swinging him towards the jeep.

“Neither will I,” Justin said, laughing, “It was the best night of my life.”

“Even if it was ridiculously romantic.”

They kissed twice, slow and sweet. It was Brian’s way of showing Justin that he cared. Justin laughed, “Later.”

“Later.”

As Brian watched him go, he thought of all the things that had led them to this point. The same thoughts echoed in Justin’s mind, although he also wished that Brian wasn’t so afraid to tell him how he felt. Justin flashed him his signature sunshine smile once more and turned to take Daphne home. Out of the corner of his eye as Brain watched Justin, he saw a shadow move towards Justin. Having a bad feeling about this Brain ran to catch up with Justin, “I’ll go with you.”

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Just then Brian pulled away from Justin and screamed as the sound of the bat hitting and breaking Brain’s arm.

“Shit,” was all Brian could say after that.

Brian grabbed Justin with his good arm. As he was pulled, Justin felt something whiz by his ear. As he turned he saw Chris Hobbs, preparing to swing at the couple.

“Die, faggots!!” Chris said as he swung and missed the couple that had already moved out of range of the bat.

A cop, who had been on duty, training with Detective Horvath, heard Brian’s scream and ran towards the commotion. Guns drawn, the officer yelled, “Put the bat down and step away.”

“I need back up at Pittsburgh Hall and send an ambulance,” Horvath said into his walkie-talkie, looking towards the couple beyond Chris.

Slowly Chris lowered and dropped the bat as the sirens of the ambulance and the back up officers came. Horvath came up behind Chris grabbing his arms and cuffing him. While the younger officer read him his rights and put Chris in the back of a cop car that just pulled up, Horvath walked towards the ambulance and Brian and Justin.

“How bad is it?” Horvath asked, wanting to know why this boy would attack these two men.

“We are going to the hospital because the paramedics think that Brian’s arm is broken,” Justin said, looking at Brian, who was wincing in pain.

“Well just come down to the station tomorrow to give your statements,” Horvath told Brian and Justin, handing them his card.

“We will, Detective. Is 9 am ok?” Justin asked, receiving a glare from Brian.

“That is fine.”

Then Justin and Brian were taken to the hospital. Once they got there Brian told Justin to call Deb to tell her what happened, and to call Emmett to see if he and Ted could pick up the jeep and take it to the loft. Justin said he would and Brian was taken to get his xrays.

About 20 minutes later, a very nervous Deb and Jennifer came into the emergency area. “What the fuck is going on, Sunshine? And where is Brian?” Debbie asked impatiently.

“He is getting his xrays done to see if his arm isn’t broken,” said Justin, not really looking at the pair, but down the hospital corrider.

“What?! Xrays? Justin, tell me what happened and tell me NOW!” Debbie almost yelled.

“Brian came to the prom. We danced, we kissed, and Chris Hobbs tried to beat our heads in.”

“What was Brian doing at your prom?…If he hadn’t been there this wouldn’t have happened. What are earth….,” Jennifer ranted.

Justin interrupted, “Stop. If Brian hadn’t been there, I be a vegetable or worse dead. So shut the FUCK up!!”

Jennifer stood there and was completely shocked that a) Justin would say that to her and b) realized that Brian actually cared for Justin. This completely shocked both Jennifer and Debbie, so both didn’t say anything after Justin last comment.

“Justin Taylor.”

Justin turned to see the doctor there. “I’m Justin Taylor.”

“Well it seems that Brian has two fractures in his left arm. He’ll have to be in a case for about two weeks and have therapy after that for about a month. He’ll be out shortly, they are putting on the hard cast.” The doctor said.

“Thank you,” Justin said politely.

Brian came out about 10 minutes later with a black cast on his arm. Justin laughed thinking that knowing Brian, he did that so it wouldn’t clash with any of his suits. “Let’s go home.”

They had giving Brian some pain killers which didn’t fully kick in until they pulled up in front of the loft. Debbie gave Justin a hand into the elevator and then into the loft.

“Thanks Deb. I’ll take it from here,” Justin said, receiving a kiss from Deb.

“Take care of him, Sunshine.”

Justin then maneuvered a drugged Brian to the bed, after shutting the door and setting the alarm, got him undressed and tucked him in. Then Justin undressed and got into bed. Kissing Brian on the forehead he turned to go to sleep. Just as he was falling asleep, he felt Brian shift over and wrap his right arm around Justin’s waist.


	2. If It Never Happened

Police Station

“Hello Justin. Hello Brian. I’m glad you came,” said Detective Horvath, looking at the pair. He assumed that they were homosexuals by the statement that they had gotten from Chris this morning.

“Now Justin you need to tell me everything that has happened between you and Mr. Hobbs. Don’t leave anything out,” the detective said, setting up the recorder between himself and Justin.

“Well, Chris and I went to the same school. We were in the same grade. I had kind of liked in a sexual way for a couple of months. I thought he was hot and that is all. But things got worse because I gave him a hand job in the equipment closet. Then the incidences at school: my locker being burned, the threats that he would do me bodily harm if I ever mentioned that day. I think it was the incident on Liberty Avenue that set me up for this,” said Justin who was staring at his hands the entire time.

“Justin, we are holding Chris. You don’t need to worry about him coming after you. He is going to see a therapist that will determined if he is good to go in society,” Detective Horvath said, trying to ease the boy’s growing fears.

“Thank you,” Justin said quietly.

"Brian, I know that you have only witnessed two of these attacks, but I would like it if you too would give a statement about Chris," asked Horvath.

"I wouldn't mind. The only two incidents were the Liberty Avenue one and the prom. Chris was making fun of Justin at the Liberty Avenue one. Chris pushed Justin and said, 'Moved faggot.' I stepped in to protect Justin and then Justin tells the whole story to the crowd that had appeared around us. Chris was pissed and said that Justin was fucked. I knew Chris was a little homophobic, but I never thought that he would go this far or I would have warned Justin sooner," Brian said staring at the detective, then he turned to Justin, "I love you more than anything and I was afriad that I was going to lose you."

"Brian, lets go home," Justin said taking Brian hand, "Thank you detective."

“I think that we are done here so you and your…”

“Lover,” Brian said smiling at Justin, who smiled right back.

“Go get some rest. We will let the two of you know what the status of Chris is.”

“Thank you detective. We appreciate it,” Brian said sincerely.

Loft- a half an hour later

As he closes the door, Brian pulls him in for an earth-shattering kiss. Justin had been wondering the entire drive back to the loft if Brian was mad about what he did and what he hadn’t told him. But when they both pulled away, for their need of oxygen was great, did Justin see that Brian wasn’t mad, but in a way, at peace.

“You know what your Doctor said about this…” Justin’s comment cut short when Brian kissed him again. They made their way to the bed leaving clothes everywhere and collapsed.


	3. If It Never Happened

Loft early morning

Both were awakened out of a deep sleep by a consistent knocking on the door.

“What the fuck?” Brian said, getting up and putting on his sweats and then walking into the bathroom to get a painkiller for his arm.

Justin had put on his sweatpants and answered the door as Brian went into the bathroom. “Michael, what the hell are you doing here?” Justin asked surprised.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Michael said, glaring at Justin, “Brian are you okay?”

Brian walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water. He swallowed the pills and then went to Justin wrapping his right arm around Justin’s waist, “I repeat Justin’s question: What the hell are you doing here?”

Michael stared open mouthed at Brian, who just stood there like it was the most nature thing to be standing there wrapped around Justin. “Mom called and told me what happened.”

“Then what in hell are you doing here?” Brian asked in an annoyed tone. He was pissed that Michael thought that he needed to be there for him, when he had Justin now.

“I thought that…” Michael said nervously.

“You thought what. That I would leave Justin because of a homophobic asshole tries to kill and instead hits me. Fuck you, Michael. I happened to love Justin. Not the way I love you, but in love with him. So go home to you doctor in Portland,” yelled Brian. “Leave Now!”

With that Michael left. Justin just stared at Brian like he had seen him for the first time. Wow, he thought, Brian really loves me and he is willingly admitting it to people. I never thought I would see the day.

“Lets go back to bed,” Justin said as he yawned. Brian nodded and they walked back up to their bed.

About 5 hours later (noon)

*** “Later.”

Brian gets in his jeep and watches Justin walk away. As he is about to turn on his car, he sees Chris come from nowhere with a bat.

“Justin!” Brian screamed getting out of the jeep and running towards him.

Chris swung and hit Justin as he was turning to face Brian. Brian got there, push Chris down and then hit him on the knees with the bat. Justin was laying in a pool of his blood from the wound that the bat had created.

As he held Justin he knew that he had lost him forever. Brian screamed, “NO, NO, NO…” ***

“no…”

Justin turned and shook Brian, “Brian wake up. It’s only a nightmare.”

Brian turned to Justin, who then took Brian in his arms and held him as he cried.

“It’ll be ok. We’ll be ok,” Justin said reassuringly, stroking Brian’s hair as the man stopped crying.

“I know. I just don’t want to lose you.”

Justin knew that after that nightmare that they weren’t going anywhere so he ordered some takeout and pulled out some of the movies in Brian collection. They curled up on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the day.


	4. If It Never Happened

‘My graduation is tomorrow,’ Justin thought while sketching yet another picture of Brian.

“Hey. Whatcha doing? Ah, another picture to add to the what, two hundred plus pictures you have already drawn of me.” Brian laughed wrapping his arms around Justin. Justin turned his head and leaned in for a kiss, which Brian didn’t deny him.

They were happy. Deliriously happy. Brian hadn’t been tricking in the month since the accident. And the trial concerning Hobbs wasn’t for another month. Life was good. Everyone around them felt what they were feeling. Love. Michael, who had left doctor Dave to be back in the Pitts, probably looking for a chance with Brian after what happened, was severely annoyed with what was happening. Everyone else was happy for Brian as well as Justin.

“So, Brian, are you coming to my graduation ceremony?” Justin asked cautiously, knowing that Deb, Vic, Emmett, Lindsay, and Melanie would be going as well.

“Do you want me there? Your parents wouldn’t like that idea very much.”

“I want you there and fuck my parents and what they think. All that matters is us and our future.” Justin said standing. He went to Brian and grabbed Brian by the tie, dragging him towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed they fell, kissing, into the middle of the bed and didn’t come up until dinnertime.

“I’ll come to the graduation, if you promise to keep your parents and their friends away from me.” Brian said as they ate spaghetti and salad. Justin just smiled and kept on eating, all the while rub his foot up and down Brian’s leg getting closer and closer to his crotch.

“Fine,” Justin said with a smile. He was happy that Brian was coming and was going to experience it with him. Brian on the other hand was worried about what might happen at the ceremony.


	5. If It Never Happened

“Justin. Come on get up,” Brian nudged Justin, after he turned the alarm off.

“Five more minutes,” Justin groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. Brian rolled on top of him, pressing his hard on between Justin’s cheeks. “Brian. Stop. I want to be able to sit still at the ceremony.” Although, he wasn’t able to stop his body from pushing back.

“Ha. Fine, if you don’t want any, I won’t anytime soon,” Brian said moving away towards the shower. His cast having come off the week before, he didn’t need Justin to help him. But he counted to ten and in came Justin ready to shower.

One hour later, after Brian got Justin to relax and they took care of their morning hard ons, they dried off. Brian pulled out his black Armani suit with the blood red silk shirt and tie. While Brian dressed, Justin just watched. He always had the pleasure of watching Brian dress and undress. Then Justin turned and started to put on the gray Gucci suit that Brian had bought him for graduation.

==

“Oh my god, Sunshine! You look gorgeous!” Debbie shrieked as she opened the door to Brian and Justin, pulling Justin into a big bear hug.

“Deb, watch it. He doesn’t need his new suit wrinkled before the ceremony,” Brian said while Deb laughed; “Besides I plan on wrinkling it up on my own tonight.”

Deb, Vic, and Emmett, who had yet to arrive, were following Brian and Justin to the ceremony. Mel and Lindsay were meeting them there. ‘This should be a good day,’ Justin thought watching everyone he loved smiling and interacting. ‘Man, I’m going to have the weirdest bunch of family there. Both sets of grandparents, my mom, my dad, Brian, Deb, Vic, Emmett, Melanie, and Lindsay. I’m glad Michael decided not to come, but I’m disappointed that Ted opted not to go too.’

“Well, lets get this show on the road,” Brian said, breaking Justin of his thoughts. Brain had gone upstairs to get Justin cap and gown. Emmett came over and gave Justin a quick hug and congratulations.

==

At St. James Academy…

“Where is he, Jennifer?” Craig said irately.

“He’s coming. Don’t worry,” Jennifer said calmly, knowing when Justin arrived that that would be when the real fireworks would start. She knew Crain was pissed about what had happened at prom. Parents walking around talking to their friends had been giving them weird looks.

“Christ. He has made us an embarrassment as this school.” Craig broke through Jennifer’s thoughts.

Just then Justin came in, holding Brian’s hand, followed by Deb, Vic, Emmett, Melanie, and Lindsay. Justin’s grandparents, both sets, were standing off to the side of Jennifer and Craig, both of which hadn’t noticed Justin’s entrance. Gale Crown, Jenn’s father, and his wife saw Justin enter holding hands with a very attractive, well-dressed man. They went to over to introduce themselves.

“Hello, I’m Gale Crown and this is my wife, Virginia,” Gale said extending his hand to words Brian, who shook it strongly. Both sets of Justin’s grandparents had heard about what had happened. Gale was the only one to call to see how Justin was doing and to thank Brian for caring about their grandson and being there for him at prom.

“Brian Kinney. It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Brian said smiling at Gale. Justin didn’t know about their conversation.

“What’s he doing here? And who are these people?” Craig said tersely with his parents behind sharing the same opinion of their homophobic son.

“We are the people who have been raising your son since you kicked him out,” Brian stated smugly now as he wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulders, “I’m his partner, Brian, although you have already met me. And this is his second mother Deb and his second father Vic. This is Lindsay and her wife Melanie; they are helping Justin pursue his art career.” Justin smiled and looked up at Brian.

“You shouldn’t be here! You have no right to be here!” yelled Craig. He was catching the attention of the parents around him, an attention that he didn’t need. He thought Brian shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be alive.

“You know, Craig. I don’t think that you want to attract attention to yourself. I’m sure that you don’t want it.” Brian replied calmly while smirking.

One of the teachers, who was helping out with graduation, “I need all the graduates in cap and gown, over here.

“Go. We’ll be out there,” Brian said. He leaned in fixing Justin’s lapels and kissed him. Justin smiled as he slipped on his cap and gown.

As Justin walked away, Gale asked, “What kind of suit is Justin wearing and what is yours?”

Brian smiled, “He is wearing the Gucci suit that I bought for him and I’m wearing Armani. Nice Armani yourself.”

“Thanks. You too,” Gale smiled, “So how long have you been with Justin?”

Everyone flinched at this question. They knew Brian and they anticipated a Brian like answer. “Well, I at first hadn’t wanted a serious relationship when I met Justin, but you know how he is.” Brian and Gale smiled knowing Justin the way they both did.

“Well let’s go find our seats. I’d like to get to know the people who have been raising my grandson,” Gale said to everyone.

“I won’t sit with them,” Craig stated, glaring at his father-in-law.

“That’s your choice Craig,” Gale said not caring either way. He had never really liked Craig anyway, but he did like Brian.

“Well, I’d like to invite Justin’s mom and his grandparents to the surprise graduation party at the loft after the ceremony. It’s for family only,” Brian asked Gale, Virginia, and Jenn, while watching Craig turn and walk away with his parents.

“We’d love to. Do you need us to keep Justin busy while you set up?” Virginia asked.

“No. Emmett here took care of everything after Justin and I left this morning. Ted is there finishing it up now,” Brian said as they were taking their seats, “You can follow me and Justin back.”

“Alright. That sounds like a plan,” Virginia replied smiling.

==

After the ceremony…

“Let’s go home. I just want to sleep,” Justin said yawning. Since his grade point average was high and he was in the top ten percent of his class, he was one of the first to go and he had to sit through the rest of his class. ‘God that was boring. Now it is just Brian and me for the rest of the day,’ Justin thought peacefully. “I can cook us some dinner.”

“Well I invited your grandparents back to the loft for dinner. Is that ok?” Brian asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I can have my grandmother show me a couple of cooking techniques.”

“Well,” Brian turned back to everyone else, “Let’s get this show on the road. Jenn, Gale, do either of you need a ride?”

“We do,” Gale said scowling, “Craig drove us here.”

“I’ll go with Deb and Vic,” Jenn said.

On the trip back to he loft, Brian and Gale made small talk about business and advertising, while Justin and Virginia talked about cooking techniques. They all started up the stairs, talking in pairs, Justin and Brian bringing up the rear, “SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled, as Justin went flying into Brian’s arms with fright.

“I’m going to kill you,” Justin said while hitting Brian in the arm.

Brian just smirked, and then in his most pathetic voice and look, “Yes, you could, but what would you do without me?” Justin just laughed.

“Gale, Virginia, this is Ted, the only other friend that was AWOL from the graduation. Ted these are Justin’s grandparents, Gale and Virginia. And this big boy is Gus, my son.”

“Your son?” Virginia looked at Brian, wondering what he was talking about.

“Yes, he is mine, Mel’s and Brian’s son. Brian donated his sperm for Mel and I to have a child,” said Lindsay.

“Well he is adorable,” Virginia said.

Music was turned on, food was brought out, and the festivities began. A few hours later, they all decided it was time to leave Brian and Justin to celebrate in their own way, considering the fact that they had been making out heavily on the chaise lounge for about an hour. “We’re going now,” said Deb, breaking them up to say good-bye.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Virginia said, hugging both Justin and Brian.

“Keep in touch, both of you,” Gale said hugging Justin and shaking hands with Brian.

After good byes were said, Justin leaned up and kissed Brian, “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Brian said, pulling Justin in for another kiss. “Let me show you just how much I love you.” They laughed as they kissed and left a trail of clothes as they headed to the bedroom.

Around 11pm…

They were both woken up by repeated knocking on the door.

”Shit. What the fuck?” Brian mumbled as they both got out of bed and into sweats.

As Brian opened the door, Craig swung and punched Brian, knocking him back. Before he could react, two older men grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. He heard Justin screamed and the punch that ended it short. Then he was forced to watch by Craig as Chris Hobbs and another boy from St. James Academy beat the shit out of Justin. Brian struggled to free himself but found that he was being held pretty tightly. When they realized that Justin was bleeding and unconscious, they turned then onto Brian. Brian felt the first few hits, but after that what he had learned from the beatings Jack had given him as a child help him into the blackness. Craig left with Chris Hobbs, his dad, and Mark Kline, another football player and Mark’s dad. “Serves you right. I hope you die faggots!” With that they left, both Brian and Justin, bleeding and barely holding on.


	6. If It Never Happened

Next morning- 10am

‘I’m going to ream Justin. He was supposed to be at work at 6 and he never showed and he never called,’ Debbie ranted as she made her way to Brian’s apartment.

*Knock knock*

“Justin. Open up.”

As Debbie was banging on the door, Lindsay came up the stairs with Gus, because Brian was supposed to stop by and give them some money for Gus. “Debbie what are you doing here?”

“Looking for Sunshine. You?”

“Looking for Brian. He never showed up at the house this morning and when I called his office they said that they had heard or seen him at all. Something is wrong, Deb, Brian never forgets to call if he is going to be late and he never takes a day off, especially with out calling.”

“You got a key?” Debbie asked, still knocking on the door.

“Yeah. Right here.” Lindsay pulled out her keys and handed them to Debbie.

As she opened the door, they both screamed.

Lindsay pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

15 minutes later…

“You found them this way, Miss Peterson?” Detective Horvath asked, after they had the boys air lifted to the hospital. He thought this was wrong that these two boys should be going through all this pain because of their sexual preference. “Do you have any idea who might have wanted to do this?”

“No, Detective. I don’t. I have to contact Justin’s parents and Brian’s parents and their friends.”

“Do you think that it was a hate crime, because of their sexual preference?”

“Excuse me, Detective, are you making a remarks about their homosexuality? Because if you are…” Deb interrupted.

“No, Ms. Novotny. I feel bad that this happened. I was there the night at Justin’s prom. I feel incredibly sorry for them.” Detective Horvath said folding up his notebook. “Please call me when they wake up.”

“I will. And thank you Detective,” Lindsay said, trying to smile.

“Call me Carl,” Carl handed a card to Lindsay and Debbie. “This is my desk number and home number to reach me at when they wake up.”

One Week later…

Brian groaned from the pain he felt. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move, not that he wanted to.

“Brian, honey, don’t move,” Deb said softly from across the room. Although to Brian it sounded loud enough.

“Justin…” Brian said almost inaudibility, opening his eyes and then immediately shutting them.

“He is to your left in another bed.” Brian recognized the voice as Gale, Justin’s Grandfather. “Don’t move though. It’ll hurt more to move than it does now.”

The doctor came in and said, “Brian, I’m Dr. Harrison. I wanted to know how you are feeling.”

“I feel pain, but how is Justin?” Brian winced as he tried to move. Man, he had never felt pain like this before, not even when his old man used to beat him up.

“Justin is fine. He actually only woke up about three hours ago. But we gave him some painkillers for his headache. You both have sustained at least one broken rib and three spider fractured ones, many bruises, and concussions. We are going to give you something for the pain. You’ll probably wake up tomorrow. If you need anything during the night, hit that little red button on your bed, and either I’ll come or one of the nurses will.” Dr. Harrison left.

“Don’t worry Bri. We’ll all be back tomorrow to see you,” Gale said, patting his hand. “Sleep well.”

The nurse came in and gave him the medicine. As he drifted off, he said, “I love you, Justin.”

The others just stood there. That was the first time Brian actually admitted that he loved Justin to anyone other than Justin himself. They all left with smiles on their faces. Everything was going to be fine, at least until they found out who did this to them.


	7. If It Never Happened

Early Morning

Brian woke up. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked around and saw Justin to his left, looking out the window. Brian sat up and tried not to cry out from the pain in his ribs, “Justin,” he said softly.

Justin jumped, “You’re awake.” Justin hadn’t realized Brian had woken up yesterday, no one had told him.

“Yeah. They had already put you down again. Man, my ribs,” Brian groaned and winced from the pain. “At least my eyes are adjusting to the light.”

Justin sat on the side of his bed, then stood up and walked over to Brain’s bed. Brian moved over and Justin climbed in. They got as comfortable as possible in the hospital bed, with their injuries; fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Around 10am…

Brian woke up; he felt that the medicine had worn off, but that he felt better with Justin in his arms. He realized that his bed had been lowered into a flat bed, within the last couple hours. He moved and winced from the pain.

“Morning,” Justin mumbled, and laughed when Brian jumped.

“Jesus. Warn me next time,” Brian said, laughing along with him.

“Good,” the nurse said and laughed as they both jumped, “You’re up. Here are your pain meds.” She helped them sit up and changed position. When they were sitting up, Justin between Brian’s legs, she gave them their meds and documented it. “You two look good together. Don’t lose what you have.” She left.

Breakfast came and they ate their food. Justin was feeding Brian his fruit and some eggs. Brian was reading the newspaper and read the article about them. It mentioned Brian’s life and Justin’s life. They said how old Justin had been and what had happened with the sexual harassment file at Brian’s job. They also mentioned the attempted bashing at Justin’s prom. “Man, can’t they leave us alone?”

Dr. Harrison walked in and laughed, “They were right, we can’t keep you two apart. Well, don’t worry about moving I’ll just check you both over the way you are now.” The Doctor checked their ribs and other minor abrasions and cuts. “You seem ok, especially since during the week you two have been in and out of it and in the middle of the night you two ended up in the same bed. I’ll have the nurse check you guys in about four hours, if you are in any pain let them know and they will get you some meds. Have a good day guys.”

“I like him.”

“You want to fuck him,” Justin said laughing, “Ow,” Brian laughed as he pinched Justin’s ass.

They enjoyed their time alone together. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Brian read Justin the articles on them in the newspaper. The articles stated that in addition to the bashing that had happened, that the police had no idea who had done it to them.

There was a knock on their door, “Come in,” Brian said. Detective Horvath came in.

“Hey guys,” Carl said coming in, “How are you doing?”

“Ribs hurt, minor bruises and cuts, but other than that we’re ok,” Justin said.

“Well, I just came to see if you guys remember anything about the guys that attacked you. Did you know any of them?” Carl asked.

“I only knew two of them. Chris Hobbs, from the bashing, and Justin’s father, Craig Taylor,” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“I knew the other three. Chris Hobbs’ father, Mark Kline and Mark Kline’s father,” Justin said controlling his anger.

“Thanks guys. I’ll get back to you as soon as I know something.”

“Thanks, Horvath. Have a good day,” Justin said.

Mackenzie looked over the two new cases that had been dropped in her lap. She knew this would be tough, but personal history made it even harder. She knocked on the door; she heard a soft, come in.

“Hello, Justin. Hey Brian. I’m Charlotte Mackenzie. I’m standing in for the normal psychiatrist. I’m…”

“Charlie?” Brian interrupted. “How long have you been in the Pitts?”

“Not long. Kelly and Crystal are bringing their office here and opening up a new branch. Well, let’s get back to the reason I’m here in your room. I wanted to know how you guys have been holding up since the bashing. Have you been having any side effects to it? Are you having nightmares?”

Justin looked over his shoulder at Brian. Brian looked anywhere but at Charlie. Justin knew that Brian would be mad if he said anything before he did. Charlie looked at Brian. It was the same way he avoided talking about anything when they were kids, but she always got things out of him anyway. That was one of the main reason she became a psychiatrist.

“Brian? What aren’t you telling me?” Charlie said in her normal way. Justin looked at Charlie and realized that she knew that Brian was hiding something. “Brian, you can tell me. This is what I’m here for. For you to unload on.”

“I’m hiding nothing, Charlie. I’m fine,” Brian said staring straight at Charlie.

“How about you Justin? Do you have anything that you want to talk about?” Charlie asked Justin, who was watching Brian interact with Charlie.

“No. I’ve been ok,” Justin said looking back at Charlie.

“Alright,” Charlie said standing. “If neither of you are having problems then I’ll give you a clear bill to get you out of here. But if you have any problems then give me a call at any time, morning or night. I mean it Brian. Call me.” She handed Justin a card. “Good luck to you both.” Charlie left. She knew that if Brian had any nightmares or wanted to talk that he would call.

“Brian? How did you know Charlie?” Justin asked as Brian let out his breath.

“She was my best friend before Mikey was ever in the picture. Her and her sisters. They are triplets. Kelly and Crystal are ad execs like me, but they own their own firm which is one of the main international firms. Mikey never liked them,” Brian chuckled. “They always tormented him. Deb loved them.”

“I always wondered why Michael had such a problem with me,” Justin said smiling. They laughed.

“Jenn you owe me twenty dollars,” Gale said as he came into their room. Jenn pulled a twenty and gave it to her father.

“What were you two betting on?” Brian asked with a grin on his face. Jenn, Gale, Deb, Lindsay, and Mel came into the room.

Gale laughed again, “Jenn said that you two would sleep the night away until we came and I said that you would end up in the same bed.” They all laughed.

Brian looked around at his family. ‘I have a great life and nothing is going to break that,’ he thought. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, telling stories, and just having a good time with their family.


End file.
